Becoming a Traitor
by Cheiko1423
Summary: summary inside, thnx, srry just it wouldnt fit here so yeah hope you enjoy! Please note: I am currently re-writing the Chapters I have. So it may not be very good writing for most of them right now. I will work as hard as I can.
1. prologue

Summary: Kagome was the princess of a land where hanyous were forced to be slaves

Summary: Kagome was the princess of a land where hanyous were forced to be slaves. This was her fathers doing but she didn't know. She was different, hated because of it, she hated everything about being a princess, forced to do everything, the 'proper' way, but all she wanted, was to be normal and make her own decisions, and do things her way.  
Inuyasha was head of a rebellion against the king who was making hanyou slaves. But what happens when Kagome decides her life is too forged and runs away…

A/N I did decided to re-write it. For those who liked the original- it should be mostly the same. But I won't make any serious promises in case I change my mind.

Becoming A Traitor

Prologue:

" But-but father, I don't wanna go to the festival" the young princess complained.

He looked down at her sternly, "It's 'want to', and you're going. It is your duty as a princess. You wouldn't want to disappoint all those people out there, waiting for"

She looked away silently,

"I thought not, now go get ready, it will start soon" he motioned toward a line of modestly maids that waited to assist the princess in anyway.

"Fine" she stormed up the stairway bitterly cursing the king.

Her room was enormous, well furnished and fit for a queen. Or a princess.

Everything was always in place, the maids made sure of that.

Her canopy bed had long, loosely hanging white curtains that swept around the top like a cloud; the headboard had wings of an angel carved delicately into it that went along with the numerous angelic figures painted on her walls. This stood against the farthest wall from the door, right beside a beautiful balcony window. Many well crafted wooden dressers and cabinets lined the others.

The princess sighed, " I would give anything to be free of all this. Father is a good ruler…but that isn't what _I_ want. I want to be my own person."

Kagome hated her life. How could you even remotely like something that forced you into being someone in front of thousands of people that you are so obviously not.

"I am so leaving" she said under her breath " and this time I won't come back. I will do it"

She'd thought it over so many times she'd lost count. Once, a year ago, she actually had nearly gone. But got scared after she reached the gate. _Not this time_ she kept repeating to herself.

Kagome packed as many 'bad' clothes as she could into a small duffle bag that, the last escape had required. She didn't want people to chase her if she was wearing fancy gowns and lace. She also threw in her mother's old diary, and locket she'd found buried in the castle gardens one day. She only kept it because of what was engraved on the back,

My dear daughter, Kagome

_I will always love you_

_Daddy_

Kagome never mentioned it to her father, it was buried after all. He must have had his reasons, no point in bringing it up.

"Ready" she said and quietly climbed down the rope of blankets into the cover of the night.

A/N Okay, I re-wrote the Prologue. I will get to the rest ASAP! I personally think this is at least a little better than what I wrote before. But please review and criticize, comment etc anway!!

Busy, busy, busy!!

Ja ne

-Cutiecharm


	2. a friend or betrayer

a/noh just to get this clear - means like theyre thinking- kay

Chapter 2 a new friend or betrayer

Kagome's silhouette figure went through the bustling castle which was getting ready for the midnight festivities. It was quite easy for her to make it through because of the dark shadows. Once she reached the gate, kagome slipped on a caped with a small hood.

She looked up at the guy who opened the gate then yelled

"could you open the gate?!!"

She tried disguising her voice a little, knowing he would recognize her it otherwise.

"Who are you a servant?"

-uh oh- she gulped

"Uh, yeah yes I am!"

"Then how come I never seen you before!!"

"Um" she thought for a second "I'm new just started today!"

"Okay… one second"

And sure enough the gate opened- finally out of this place, daddy I will miss you but I can't stay,- she sighed –okay a few minutes walk and I think there's a village- she was merely taking the maids word for it that there really was a town up over the large hill. clambering as fast as she could, up the small, mountain. Carefully she watched her steps, one by one until she reached the bottom of the other side, heart racing.

"made it" a sigh released itself from her mouth.

Kagome made her way to the small village. When she reached it a terrible thought hit her –where am I supposed to spend the night!!-

She ,at the time, decided just to keep walking. After a while she saw a boy, or perhaps a girl? She wasn't sure but the person was running straight for her but apparently didn't seem to notice. The person kept running and running until

"Hey what was that for!?" kagome demanded, glad that her being rude didn't matter so much any more.

She saw a girl, about her age, look up at her

"oh hello prince…PRINCESS!"

Kagome clamped her hand over the girl's mouth

"Shut up will ya"

"Fine but will come with me"

"Why should I"

"please" she begged "hey, wait why are you out here in the first pla…" she cut herself off again "so the prissy princess ran away is that it"

"hey!"

"ah so you did, wait'll I tell inuyasha"

"who's inuyasha?" kagome asked curiously.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of him, didn't your father mention him?"

"Honestly I have no idea who your talking about, I – I have never even been outside the castle until now and my father and i arent close" kagome said quietly.

"Well if you must know he's one of my best friends, the leader of the rebellion against your father's rule"

"so, so your in the rebellion" she stammered out. Slowly kagome backed away from the girl.

"hey what did I do"

"You-you"

"oh I get it because I'm shamed upon by people who listen to your fathers lies…" this time kagome cut her off

"my father is a good man"

"uh no he isn't besides how would you know, you don't live out here, with all the troubles, you live in the castle all pampered and all that crap"

"…"

"you hate me because I joined the rebellion don't you?"

again kagome said nothing

"well I got news for you, I didn't join the rebellion, I helped create it"

"you betrayed your own country"

"no" the girl stated "your father betrayed his people we don't know why but 2 years after you were born, your father became a terrible ruler then your mother was found dead.. and he used to be so kind."

"oh.." was all she could say.

"well you are gonna need a place to sleep so you can bunk with me just don't tell inuyasha your real name and act like me then you can go home or whatever"

"I cannot do that to my father"

"after he lied, and betrayed his people, earn our trust and become a ruler of the people, help us please, we could use you"

"I don't know"

"please you don't even have to make up your mind now just stay for the night then you can make your decision tomorrow"

kagome thought about it for a moment she could stay for the night and if she decided she didn't want to help them she could leave.

"fine" she said "but at least tell me your name?"

"Sango"

"oh well that's a nice name"

"Thank you"

a/n how was it!!! I am staying up all night writing I just have like the strangest writing streak, feeling so I am writing until I cant stand. Lol

plz review so I can know how it is

ps. Should I do like a whole destiny fantasy thing, or just like regular type thing? Lemme know

Cutiecharm

Ja ne


	3. important decisions

Chpt 3 an important decision; life or death

Kagome and Sango walked until they reached the outskirts of town

"Come on but be quiet"

Kagome just nodded.

They went into a small building right at the edge, they walked in and Sango said loudly "king of lies, deceit and betrayal"

"Enter" a voice said.

"Put your hood on and stay silent" kagome did as she was told.

Together they made there way through a door and down a long tunnel.

Then they took two rights and a left until they came to a small door.

Inside were many wounded men, sick children, and a few pregnant woman.

"Why are all these people here" kagome asked.

"Because" Sango said "some were wounded in war, and the rest, well there's no hospital it was burnt down"

"Oh that's too bad"

"Yeah, well follow me to our bedroom"

The room was small yet quaint. It had one bunk and stuff scattered all over. Mainly clothes and some maps.

"this is my room"

"Lovely" kagome said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes its great!" Sango gave her a warm smile.

"We should get some sleep, big day tomorrow"

"What's tomorrow" kagome asked.

"You get the fun in telling inuyasha you're here"

"WHAT!"

"Quiet and yes make your decision in the morning then you and I guess me go tell inuyasha, then you either go home or stay"

"Wait why don't we just tell him I'm here now?"

"Because" she gave a devilish grin "he'd kill you"

Kagome gulped "are you serious?"

"No he might say it but he would never do it to a girl, but he would not let you stay here"

"Oh"

"Now sleep I am so tired..."

Not long after both were in a deep sleep.

Next day….

"Come on kags get your but outta bed"

"Huh?" she jumped up hitting her head on the top bunk.

"Hurry up lazy"

"Hey"

"Have you… well made up your mind?"

"No, but maybe we could go into town?"

"Sure but uh you are definitely gonna need to change?"

"Well what am I supposed to wear"

"Easy you can borrow some of my clothes" Sango had thought this would make her mad but instead kagome seemed really happy about it.

"Okay!"

Sango handed her some ragged clothes and a dirty cap, kagome quickly changed.

"Let's go!!"

"Ssh"

"Oops sorry"

"Now memorize the way leave"

"Got it"

Slowly they followed the same route they used to get in, to get out. As they went through the door to the small building, hut, Sango clamped her hand over kagome's mouth and pulled her into the town where, she finally let go.

"What was that for?!!"

"ssh to make sure you wouldn't make any noise, its day time and no one can see us enter or leave that hut"

She nodded.

"so how come its so … filthy out here, like I mean I know its out side but still its full of diseases I bet"

"Yep that's how the children got sick, and its dirty because we cant clean it"

"Why?"

"Well what are we supposed to clean it with, no one can afford to do it"

"Oh... I guess my f-father did this"

"Yes, see he is betraying his people by taking their money… for one"

"Hanyou, listen, get to work stop fooling around!!!!!" was heard in a distance.

"That" Sango started "is lord Hakudoshi's slave master yelling at his slave"

"That's terrible, wait I thought slaving was illegal"

"it WAS"

"Well let's go see if he's okay…"

"Whatever you say 'your highness'" Sango emphasized the last 2 words which seemed to make kagome furious.

"Call me that again and I will personally kill you, call me kagome or at least a name"

"Fine kags"

"Kags that's a nice nick name, but come on I wanna see if that 'slave' is okay"

"Yes"

The girls made their way over to a large mansion and followed the cries of pain.

That's when they saw a hanyou, practically, on the ground being whipped for it too.

"HEY!" kagome shouted

"kags what are you doing" Sango said through her teeth.

"tryin' to get him to stop!"

"He wont listen trust me, especially not to a girl"

"But it shouldn't matter"

"but it does see this is the world your father created for us he is cruel, now will you join us to stop him please?!"

"I-I will, he may be my father, and the king, but this just isn't right" tears were brimming in kagome's eyes.

"I know that's why we made the rebellion to stop this all of it"

a/n longer yay hope u liked it

Cutiecharm

Ja ne


	4. inuyasha!

Chpt. 4 inuyasha

Sango, and now Kagome's, room…

"So when are we telling this inuyasha person I'm staying?" kagome asked Sango.

"Uh you can tell him whenever you want"

"I see… well where does he sleep?"

"Somewhere down here"

"oh…"

"We can tell miroku, the pervert that he is, he's still nice"

"Do you like him?"

"No…"

"Well I am so bored, I mean I didn't used to like what I had to do, but at least it was some thing" kagome sighed.

"Well then let's go find the guys and I really suggest you stay I nthose clothes"

"why?"

"just trust me, inuyasha is gonna kill me" she said the last part under her breath. "but at least she's the princess maybe she can be of use? Who knows?"

With inuyasha and miroku…

"So inuyasha what's the plan?" miroku asked.

"What plan?" inuyasha retorted.

"The one for getting the king down off his thrown"

"I don't know yet"

Just then there was a knock at the door

"Hey inuyasha got some good news for yeah"

"What now Sango"

"Wait can we come in" he noted the fact that she had said 'we'.

"I guess" the door opened and first Sango then another girl came in.

"Alright Sango who's this? Hurry up or I am gonna kill you bringin a new girl here"

"She is kagome loser and she's helping us now, come on kags" Sango motioned for kagome to take the cap off.

"Sango how the hell did you get her here"

"I told you, the princess, has joined the rebellion!"

At this point miroku was laughing his head off.

"Stop laughing idiot!" Sango yelled at him.

"So your inuyasha" kagome said under her breath.

"Yes that's right" inuyasha said. "and why are you here?"

"Because my father may be my father but he cannot rule the way he does!!"

"Okay then wench welcome to the rebellion, but I'm the boss got it"

"Yes, and never call me a wench again"

"and what if I do wench"

"I'll kill you"

"Is that so well you'll have a hard time catching me"

"And why would that be?"

"Because I'm a hanyou"

"You are?" kagome questioned.

"Yep"

"So were you one of those slaves like at the Hakudoshi place"

He grunted "yes because of our hell of a so called king"

"Well he is not goin to do it any more" she stated simply.

"Its not that easy you know"

"it doesn't matter, we will over power him"

"Again it's not that simple we need to find a kindhearted person who can be the new ruler, some one who knows how to be a ruler, but doesn't do exactly as you know the rules of royalty"

"I have an idea" kagome said "what about instead of one person who rules over everyone we have a group maybe some loyal people from the rebellion?"

"You know wench that is actually a good idea… but before that we actually nee to over power him"

"Yeah but how?" miroku asked. "I have no idea" inuyasha confessed.

"we will try our best" kagome said happy with her new found friends, and home even though she missed her father, she could never forgive him for doing this to her.

a/n done finally well this chapter next one is well…next smiles

cutiecharm

ja ne


	5. rouse for life

Short I know but I didn't have a lot of time

Chapter.5 a rouse for a life

Kagome was about to say something to Sango (they're in her room talking) when Inuyasha stormed in

"You're damn father has people looking for you everywhere and now there in the town we cant risk them coming near us so princess what's the plan, your dad you know him better than us"

Sango had this look in her eye that was like 'wrong thing to say'

"Call me a princess again and I will cut your head off, and the plan is uh…I don't know yet"

"Well we have to get them away from the town, there's gun shots being fired"

"Umm, got it" kagome shouted.

"Okay great but next time not so loud though"

"Kay Sango and I will go out and she'll pretend I'm her prisoner and put me in front as a guard then she will …" she finished the plan and inuyasha nodded "okay go before they get to the hut!"

Outside…

"hello!" Sango yelled really loud with kagome behind her, changed back into a princess with a pale blue dress on.

"what" they called " we don't have time for this what do you want?!"

"well" she started as kagome stepped beside her, a fake nervous look on her face, "you are looking for her aren't you?!"

"give us the princess or we'll kill you rebel"

Sango pushed kagome in front as to protect herself "I don't think the king would appreciate his daughter killed to get her back"

"let her go"

"and what if she doesn't want to go?"

"of course she does" this was kagome's part to bud in

"don't worry about me save yourselves she has friends everywhere tell my father that I mis.." she was cut off by Sango's hand.

" leave the village now and never come back or she dies! Until then she will be safe unless you come back where as then I will kill her"

"okay we're leaving but-but you will be arrested"

"yep but if you come back to arrest me she will already be dead" with that the soldiers left.

Kagome and Sango,as planned, walked over to the forest and walked around for about an hour then returned to the rebellion.

"that was so much fun" kagome said between giggles

"I know did you see there faces I think a few actually went white"

"I know"

a/n now I will start updating according to how many reviews I get so the more reviews for each the sooner I update just cause its too hard to decide which one to update first thnx

cutiecharm

ja ne


	6. By My Hand

Okay I know I haven't updated in awhile but I'm sorry and I'll try do update more often, well hope you like this new chapter .

**Chapter 6 By My Hand**

**Kagome woke up with a sigh, she was bored, she had runaway from home, decided to join a rebellion against her father the king, and she was seriously BORED. So she decided to go and look around this new place she was living at. She took a look down the long corridor and started walking, she really didn't know where but it was the only thing she could do. **

**On her little venture she ran into Inuyasha, who said hello and kept walking but, deciding there was nothing better to do, she followed him. He turned into a room with lots of maps and other things like that.**

"**what is with all the maps?" she asked nonchalantly.**

" **these are all the maps of the forests and mountains around the castle as well as the castle itself" he answered, moving away some junk to look at one specific map that was a detailed one of Kagome's former home. **

**Inuyasha glanced at her for a second, " do you think you could look over this map, its pretty old?" he asked her, as she nodded with anticipation at the chance to actually do something for once. She took the map from him and stared at it for a few minutes. After a while she looked back up, " there's more dungeons and another entrance to the right of the Entrance gate, it isn't so heavily guarded because no one uses it, we could probably enter unnoticed from there" she suggested with a smile. Inuyasha nodded and took that as a mental note, then he gathered a small amount of maps from the desk next to him and headed for the door. Again, kagome followed him, down the long hall and into his room.**

"**okay, is there anything you would like from the palace or anything like that?" he asked her reluctantly, but he knew she had to be asked. Kagome thought for a moment. There were a few things of her mothers she wanted, and some of her less dressy clothes, and she wanted to let the prisoners go free because most of them were unfairly condemned but over all not much, then she thought of something…**

" **You are going to kill the king are you not?" she asked solemnly, he nodded in reply, " Will you do me a favor?" Inuyasha looked at her for a second, "we're not going to keep him alive, so if that's what—" he was cut off by her " no… I want him to die… By my hand, I will kill him" Inuyasha looked unsure for a moment then nodded, she could do this now he was sure, after seeing what this man had done, he was positive that she could bring an end to his life.**

**A/N finally updated, again I'm sorry I haven't updated since like November or however long ago but how was it, hope you u like it(even though its Really short!) and I wanna say thanks to:**

syannka101

jacolza

Alexa

COLD KAGOME

Hope y'all liked it!

Cutiecharm

Ja Ne


End file.
